Main characters
Some series kill off the main character/s. This is especially common in Shakespearean tragedies and some horror movies. On occasion they are revived. Alien *Ellen Ripley - Jumped into the furnace to kill the new xenomorph queen inside her. (Alien; Aliens; Alien 3) A Nightmare on Elm Street *Nancy Thompson - Stabbed by Freddy with his clawed glove. (A Nightmare on Elm Street; Killed in A Nightmare on Elm Street 3) *Kristen Parker - Thrown into a furnace by Freddy. (A Nightmare on Elm Street 3; Killed in A Nightmare on Elm Street 4) Armageddon * Harry Stamper - Blew himself up along with the meteor, and was vaporized Beast Wars/Beast Machines *Optimus Primal - Fell into the core of Cybertron along with Megatron, destroying them both. Buffy the Vampire Slayer *Buffy Summers - Bitten by the Master and drowned in a small pool of water. Revived by Xander with CPR *Buffy Summers - Jumped into a demon portal, sacrificing herself to close all the portals opened by Glory. Her body was left intact and her soul went to Heaven. She was later revived by Willow Charmed *Prue Halliwell - Blasted through a wall by Shax, and died of blood loss. (Seasons 1-3) This is the only permanent death of a Charmed One; for instances where they were revived, they have their own page. Dead Zone *Johnny Smith - Shot by a security guard Death Note *Light Yagami - Died of a heart attack when Ryuk wrote his name in the Death Note. (protagonist villain) Donnie Darko *Donnie Darko - Killed by a falling jet engine. (Donnie Darko) Dragonball Z *Goku - Killed by Piccolo's Special Beam Canon while holding Raditz in place, sacrificing himself to make sure Raditz was killed. He was later wished back with the Dragonballs *Goku - Killed by Cell's selfdestruct. He was later revived by Old Kai giving him his life Epic Movie *Peter, Susan, Edward, and Lucy - Run over by Jack with the Pirates of the Caribbean wheel Friday the 13th *Alice Hardy - Stabbed in the head by Jason with an ice pick. (Friday the 13th; Killed in Friday the 13th Part 2) *Crazy Ralph - Strangled by Jason with barbed wire. (Friday the 13th; Killed in Friday the 13th Part 2) Game of Thrones *King Robert Baratheon - Mauled by a boar on a hunting trip. (Season 1) *Lord Ned "Eddard" Stark - Decapitated by Ser Ilyn, on Joffrey's orders. (Season 1) *King Robb Stark - Stabbed in the chest by Roose Bolton, under Tywin's orders. (Season 3) *Lady Catelyn Stark - Throat slit by Black Walder Rivers, under Walder Frey's orders. (Season 3) *Lord Commander Jon Snow - Stabbed in the chest by Ser Alliser Thorne, Bowen Marsh, Othell Yarwyck and Olly. He is later resurrected in Season 6. (Season 5) *Queen Margaery Tyrell - Incinerated in a wildfire explosion caused by Cersei. (Season 6) Gladiator *Maximus - Mortally wounded by Commodus God of War *Kratos - Impaled by Ares throwing a pillar at him. He escaped from Hades with the help of the Gravedigger (implied to be Zeus) Halloween *Laurie Strode - In the 4-5-6 timeline, is mentioned to be killed in a car crash. In the 7-8 timeline, stabbed in the back by Michael, who then pulls the knife out and lets her fall to her death. (Halloween; Halloween II; H20; Killed in Halloween Resurrection) *Dr. Samuel Loomis - Killed offscreen by Michael. Debatable; all we hear is his scream, but it could also be because he saw that Michael was gone, although the sound of a knife is heard as well. *Marion Chambers - Throat slit with kitchen knife by Michael *Jamie Lloyd - Impaled on a corn thresher by Michael. (Halloween 4; Halloween 5; Killed in Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers) *Rachel Carruthers - Stabbed by Michael Myers *Sheriff Ben Meeker - Shot by Dr Terence Wynn Hamlet *Hamlet - Wounded by Laertes with a poisoned sword Macbeth *Macbeth - Killed in a duel by Macduff. (protagonist villain) Mario *Mario - Trapped in a magic box and blown up by Dimentio. Revived (Paper Mario series) The Matrix *Neo Anderson - Killed when the Deus Ex Machina sent energy through him to destroy Agent Smith. Men in Black *Agent Kay - Killed by Boris the Animal, who travelled back in time. This was later prevented by Jay, restoring the timeline. Oblivion *Jack Harper - He and Beech blew themselves up with a bomb to destroy Sally Phantom of the Paradise *Winslow Leach - Stabbed himself with a knife. He survived due to his contract with Swan, but when he killed Swan, he was no longer immortal and died of the injury. Pinocchio *Pinocchio - Killed when Monstro rammed into a wall while he was protecting Gepetto. He was revived when the Blue Fairy turned him human. Pirates of the Caribbean *Captain Jack Sparrow - Eaten by the kraken and taken to Davy Jones's Locker. He was later rescued from the locker, effectively reviving him. Pokemon See Ash Ketchum Prison Break *Michael Scofield - Killed offscreen before the epilogue of the final episode Romeo and Juliet *Romeo - Drank poison because he thought Juliet was dead *Juliet - Stabbed herself with a knife. (In the 1996 version, she shoots herself) Saw *Adam Stanheight - Suffocated by Amanda with plastic wrap. (Saw; Death shown in Saw III) *Detective Eric Matthews - Head crushed between two blocks of ice triggered by Rigg opening the door before the timer was up. (Saw II; Killed in Saw IV) *Jeff Reinhart - Shot by Strahm when he waved his gun in a threatening manner. (Saw III; Killed in Saw IV) *Lt. Daniel Rigg - Shot by Eric Matthews and died of blood loss. (Saw IV) *Special Agent Peter Strahm - Crushed by walls closing in triggered by throwing Hoffman into the glass box. (Saw V) *William Easton - Injected with hydrofluoric acid triggered by Brent activating a switch as revenge for his father's death. (Saw VI) Scary Movie *Cindy Campbell - Hit by a car. She inexplicably returns from the dead for the sequels. *Brenda Meeks - Stabbed to death by angry movie goers, somehow returns from the dead for the sequel. Killed by Tabitha, off screen, again returns to life in sequel. (Killed in Scary Movie; Scary Movie 2; Killed in Scary Movie 3; Scary Movie 4) Sin City *Marv - Executed by electric chair for killing Cardinal Roark. *John Hartigan - Shot himself in the head to protect Nancy from Senator Roark. Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog - Killed when Mephiles shot an energy wave through him. He was later revived by Elise, and the events of the game were later undone. Spartacus *Spartacus - Impaled by three Roman soldiers with spears. Star Trek *Captain Kirk - Metal structure he was on fell a great distance during the fight with Soran. (Original series; Killed in Generations) Star Wars *Obi-Wan Kenobi - Struck down by Darth Vader with his lightsaber. (Prequel trilogy; Killed in A New Hope) *Anakin Skywalker - Electrocuted by Palpatine while in the process of throwing him into the main reactor. (Prequel trilogy; Killed in Return of the Jedi) *''Qui-Gon Jinn ''- Stabbed in the stomach by Darth Maul. *Mace Windu - Hand cut off by Anakin, then blasted out of the window with Sith lightning by Sidious. *''Padmé Amidala'' - Force-choked by Vader, then later died during childbirth from her injuries and losing the will to live at seeing what her beloved had become. *''Jyn Erso'' - Killed in the explosion of the Citadel. *Yoda - Died of old age. In death his body disappeared, and he returned as a ghost. *Han Solo - Stabbed by Kylo Ren and thrown off a bridge. *Luke Skywalker - Used up all his power for an astral projection. (Original trilogy) Supernatural See Sam Winchester and Dean Winchester The Terminator *Kyle Reese - Killed in explosion of a pipe bomb he tried to kill the Terminator with. (The Terminator) *The Terminator - Lowered into a pool of lava by Sarah at his request. (Terminator II) *Sarah Connor - Died of leukemia sometime before Termintor III. (The Terminator) *The Terminator - Blew himself up with a bomb to kill the TX. (Terminator III) *John Connor - In the future, will be killed by the Terminator featured in Terminator III before he was reprogrammed. (Terminator II; Terminator III) The Texas Chainsaw Massacre *Lt. Lefty Enright - Blown up by Drayton with a grenade, along with most of the cannibals. (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2) Timeline *Andre Marek - Chose to stay in the past, and the presumed cause of death is old age, as it is said he and Claire lived a full joyous life together. Watchmem *The Comedian - Thrown out a window by Ozymadias. *Rorschach - Disintegrated by Dr. Manhattan. West Side Story *Tony Wyzek - Shot by Chino Martin. *Riff Lorton - Stabbed by Bernardo Nunez. Zelda *Link - The Links of Skyward Sword, The Minish Cap, Four Swords, Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask, The Wind Waker/Phantom Hourglass, and Twilight Princess will be dead of old age by the time of Spirit Tracks (Adult timeline) and Four Swords Adventure (Child timeline). Category:Other